Ethan Sinclair
Ethan Sinclair is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. He is Opal's son and the hunky new pool boy now working at the Powell house. He’s crushing on Valentina and isn’t shy about it. She initially rejects his advances, but when Remi becomes more distant both emotionally and geographically, his dangerous charm begins to win her over. Biography 'Early Life' In the year 1999, Dahlia and her husband, Nicholas Deering are seen arguing outside of their rich Beverly Hills manor. Their maid's four year old son, Ethan looks out the window and watches them. His mother, Opal comes into his bedroom to pick up. She asks why he is still awake as she told him to go to bed an hour before. Ethan motions his mother towards the window where he shows her the Deering couple fighting. Dahlia slaps her husband across the face and starts running, trying to get away. Nicholas calls for Opal, and the two of them plus Ethan get into a car and head after her. Nicholas, Opal, and Ethan find Dahlia walking on a bridge. They pull over and Ethan waits in the car for a few moments. He finally gets out so he can see and hear what is going on. Ethan watches the three adults fight. He is confused and a bit scared. Next, the sound of Dahlia screaming is heard, Ethan's eyes grow wide, and he drops his toy - Opal shoved Dahlia over the bridge to her death... Nicholas and Opal call the police after Dahlia goes over the bridge. An ambulance arrives and finds her corpse while officers take everyone's statements. The policeman asks Ethan if he saw what had happened. Ethan doesn't answer for a moment. He just looks up at Nicholas and Opal. He can tell they want him to go along with their lie, so he does. 'Season 2' Ethan is first seen staring out a window, waiting for a car to arrive. Once it does, he leaves to find his boss Nicholas to announce his girlfriend has arrived. Nicholas is seen admiring a diamond ring he bought, when his housekeeper, Opal asks him why he would have that. Nicholas reveals that he intends on proposing to his girlfriend of three months. Ethan arrives in the room to announce that the said woman has arrived. In comes none other than Marisol Suarez. Opal and Ethan then watch as the couple embrace in a kiss. Later on, while Valentina lounges by the pool at the Delatour mansion, Ethan comes outside to clean the pool. Valentina acknowledges that he must be the new poolboy, but Ethan corrects her by saying he's the 'pool man'. He then asks if she is still dating "Richie McTrust Fund", referring to Remi. Valentina tells Remi that they broke up. Ethan tells her that he is sorry. Valentina then heads inside while Ethan cleans the pool. Later on, Ethan returns home to Nicholas' manor and tells his mother, Opal that Marisol has agreed to help him with his English homework. He also states that she seems really nice. Opal tells her son not to get too attached to Marisol because she doesn't think the former maid will be around much longer... Ethan is seen working as the pool boy in the Powell house. As Valentina is cleaning up, he walks in, trekking in a mess. Valentina asks what he is doing, and he tells her that he is looking for the bathroom. She directs him to it. Zoila then arrives, and she and her daughter have a bad encounter. As Val storms off, Zoila is seen stealing one of Evelyn's Faberge eggs. Ethan sees this as he is coming out of the bathroom, but doesn't say anything. Later on, Valentina is taking a break from cleaning the Powell’s mansion and pouring herself a drink when Ethan approaches her and says they “need to talk.” Ethan tells her that Valentina's mom stole the “egg thingy” and Valentina puts two and two together and realizes Zoila took it so that she would be fired. Ethan also tells her that he intends on asking her out the following week. Valentina video chats with Remi, and tries to tell him about her parents splitting up. Remi tells her he can’t talk. Ethan over hears and says that Remi is insensitive and offers to talk to her about her parents, Valentina doesn’t want his pity. That night, Marisol sits down with Ethan and looks through an old photo album. Thanks to Ethan, she discovers that Dahlia was friend with Evelyn. The next day, Valentina asks Ethan to hang out with her this weekend. She says Remi made a new friends, so she thinks it is time for her to make a new friends too. That night, Marisol finds Ethan still looking through the photo album. He says his mom went to the store to get stuff to bake Nicholas a cake, because he is coming home tomorrow. She begins quizzing Ethan about Opal and he reveals that he has no idea who his dad was, Opal said it was “better for everyone” if he didn’t know. During a date, Ethan learns Valentina wants to enter into a fashion designer school. The boy asks her why she did not design, and Valentina tells him she does not have the time. The next morning, Ethan surprises Valentina with a sketch pad because she confessed she wants to be a fashion designer. He tells her to go draw and vacuums the rugs for her. The next day, Valentina shares her design sketches with Ethan, and presents him with a shirt that she designed and sewed herself. He thanks her and kisses her. Valentina and Ethan are making out in a corner of Evelyn’s house. Genevieve barges into the house and informs Valentina she has to come to her house to see Remi. Valentina is shocked, she had no idea he was sick, or back from the Congo. Later, after her meeting with Remi, Valentina reveals to Genevieve that she is actually dating her poolboy Ethan. Genevieve is really upset about that. Finally, Valentina pays Zoila a visit and tells her she needs advice and “apologizes for being such a brat.” She reveals that she loves Remi, but he broke his heart. She cares about Ethan too, but at the end of the day he can hurt her too. Zoila informs her she is not telling her what to do, and she needs to make this decision herself. Later, Ethan pays Valentina a visit and tells her that if she wants he will step to the side so that she can get back together with Remi. She kisses him and it looks like she may have finally made her decision. Valentina pays Remi a visit and confesses to him that she is seeing Ethan, he understands and tells her that she “deserves the best.” That night, Ty heads outside to take the garbage outside after he gets home from jail and Ethan is waiting in the shadows for him. Ethan is one of the guys that robbed Alejandro’s house with Ty, and he threatens that if Ty tells anyone about Alejandro they will all tell the cops that Ty is the one that killed him, which is false. Genevieve is busy trying to get Valentina and Remi back together. And the only thing standing in her way was Ethan. Luckily the problem was quickly fixed. Once Genevieve found out that he had been wait-listed to a school on the east coast, Ethan has been accepted into Brown. And because everyone knows that long distance relationships don’t last then Valentina will have to end hers with Ethan. However, Valentina sees through Genevieve's manipulations. Valentina understands why Genevieve did it, but she made it clear to Genevieve that she’s going to live her own life so it’s best if the other woman simply backs off. After her chat with Genevieve, Valentina was happy to put the whole episode behind her while Ethan elected to let Remi have a piece of his mind. Remi didn’t have anything to do with his mom arranging for Ethan to be sent away, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ethan. He doesn’t exactly appreciate being nearly bought off. So he Remi that he got what he wants and no one is going to make him give her up. Prior to their little scene, Remi was actually considering letting Valentina go. He changed his mind on that score after meeting Ethan and realizing how much of a jerk that guy was. Marisol is receiving a phone call alerting her that Nicholas had been in an accident. Ethan simultaneously realizes his car is missing and puts two and two together, Opal gives him the “shh” signal as she rushes out the door to drive Marisol to the hospital. Later, Opal rushes home to get insurance information for Marisol, Ethan confronts her and asks her why she ran him over. She confesses that Nick was threatening to kick them out and take Ethan out of his will. Ethan is shocked. Opal begs him not to be mad at her and insists she did it because she is a great mother. Later, Opal receives a phone call from the police and asks Ethan to be her alibi when she meets with them for questioning. Ethan agrees to tell the police that she was with him all his life, as long as she promises to move out and leave his life, he is tired of lying for her and covering for her, he is tired of carrying around her secrets. Opal shows up to the hospital with a bouquet for Marisol, who is in her wedding gown. She announces to Marisol that she is moving out tonight, but she wants Ethan to stay at the house, Marisol says that will be fine. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 11.png Promo 203 12.png Promo 203 13.png Promo 204 10.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 18.png Promo 204 19.png Promo 208 09.png Promo 209 08.png Promo 209 09.png Promo 209 10.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters